


I'll dream of you

by firstadream100



Series: The 100 - Short Cannon Compliant Stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, He's Zeke or Shaw, I refuse to call him Miles, because I like how Raven says Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstadream100/pseuds/firstadream100
Summary: Zeke just wants to spend a few more moments with her before having to go to sleep for 10 years.





	I'll dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> Moments exchanged between Shaw and Raven before going to cryo sleep. The scenes we were robbed of during the finale. S5 canon compliant. Spoilers for 5x13.

The cryo room is full. People are getting settled in their pods, ready to go to sleep...just for 10 years this time. Considerable less than his last cryo sleep, but this time is different for him. Before, he was surrounded by criminals, who he was pretty sure would have him dead if he wasn’t the only one left alive that could fly the ship at that time.  Now, a hundred years later, he finds himself in the same position but surrounded by very different people. He looks across the room to find her, the only person he really wants to see before going to deep sleep. His heart beats faster just by looking at her, and he can’t believe that there’s something happening between them, whatever that may be at this point. 

He watches her as she lets her hair out of her ponytail, long strands of brown hair cascading through her shoulders. She’s wearing dark shorts and an Eligius shirt and he’s never liked standard clothing more than he does right now, especially on her. She’s strapping her brace over long uncovered legs while leaning over a nearby wall, her face is of pure concentration while trying to keep balance. He’s dumbfounded by her and he can’t help the sigh that escapes him.  He’s falling, hard and fast.

He limps towards her, still in pain after his encounter with McCreary.  They told him his leg would heal, but given that he would go to deep sleep soon, they gave him a few painkillers and a brace to manage for a couple of hours and they sent him off.  His jaw is still sore and bruised, but he could manage.

“Hey,” he says as he approaches her.

She looks up. “Hey,” she replies back, with a shy smile.

He feels like the air has suddenly left his lungs and he can’t help just stare. She's so beautiful when she smiles, and she’s smiling _at_ him.

“You okay?” she asks concerned, face changed in worry as she extends a hand to cup his cheek. Her eyes are searching his bruised face and her touch soft against his skin.

“Yeah. You?”

He brings his hand to her neck, slowly touching it. Her skin is rough and red where the collar was, and the memories of watching her being electrocuted makes his skin crawl and his anger begin to boil. He shouldn’t have let that happen to her.

“I’m okay,” she whispers.  As if reading his mind, she adds. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I’m okay.”

She gently pulls his face towards hers, lips touching slightly, as if testing him….as if testing _them_. A little surprised he freezes, not knowing really what to do. Part of his brain wants to push her against the wall and devour her, and the other part is still loading and processing this moment. At last, some part of his brain does registers that she’s pulling away and his hand moves from her neck to her shoulders and down her arm, to settle in her waist, pulling her slightly to him. She parts their lips, foreheads touching, bodies close together.

“I'm sorry,” she says softly.

“For what?”

“For caving in when McCreary was torturing you. For waiting so long, for letting them…”

He silences her with a kiss, both hands on her hips, wrapping around her. Because she shouldn’t be feeling guilty. He tries to rationalize that they were both in a horrible position, to have to watch the other get hurt. But he is still somewhat thankful that McCreary started with him and not her. He wouldn’t have lasted as long as she did. She’s so much stronger than him. And she cares about _him._

He kisses her to try to help her forget, at least for a moment. He kisses her to try to forget himself, to acknowledge that they are both alive right now.

“Better me than you,” he says between kisses. “I wanted to die just so he would stop hurting you.” He pulls her in for a hug and takes a deep breath. She smells like the standard shampoo they have on the ship, but also something lighter and different. Something just Raven.

She pulls away and looks deeply into his eyes.

“Don't say that. I...damn it, Shaw,” she says while she halfheartedly hits him in the chest, hands then traveling to his neck, her fingers caressing the back of his head. She slightly moves his head so that their foreheads are touching again.

“What did I do now?” he says, a laugh escaping him. She’s so close he can feel her breaths on his lips. He’s having a harder time breathing.

“Don't you get it. I care about you,” she says, tone somewhat defeated. “I care about you,” she adds in a whisper.

He can't stop the huge grin on his face. She looks at him with a small smile of her own. And it seems like a rare treasure, seeing her smile. One that he wants to see over and over. He feels warmth and lightness.

He kisses her fervently because he can’t help it, she’s so close. And she answers with equal passion, smiling against his lips. His hands begin traveling everywhere they can reach.  Her hair, her back, her hips, her waist, her neck. Hers does the same, touching his arms, his chest, his waist, and going back to lock on behind his neck. She pulls him even closer, and their bodies touch from lips to knees. He feels intoxicated.

“I care about you too,” he whispers and kisses her again. Her reply is drowned with his mouth, and she lets out a soft moan that makes him a little weak in the knees.

He is suddenly aware they're in the pods room and that they are surrounded by hundreds of people. But he really doesn't care. Because Raven Reyes, brilliant and beautiful Raven Reyes, is in his arms, kissing him with such passion that his heart feels like is going to burst in his chest.

They part, out of breath and a little lightheaded. Her eyes are dazed, and he is pretty sure he has a dumb look of happiness on his face.

“Now what?” she asks, a playful glint in her eyes.

His brain is not working correctly, because he can’t think of anything to reply. _Nothing._

“Nothing to say, Shaw?” she teases, but he can see that she’s also affected by their kiss. He feels her breath hitch and a shiver run by her when he slowly caresses her back and his hand rests low on her hips.

“Give a guy a moment, Reyes. You can’t just kiss someone like that and expect their brain to function at full capacity.”

She laughs, and is the greatest sound he has ever heard. He is so smitten is slightly embarrassing. He just really doesn’t care, because if the way she’s looking at him right now is any indication, she’s pretty smitten with him too.

“I guess I should take you on a proper date, no? Without missiles, or guns, or torture.”

“Without all the fun?” she replies sarcastically.

He chuckles. “At least not feeling like we're on the brink of extinction or that doomsday is coming, again. That we are not fighting just to survive.”

She sighs. “I can't remember what’s that like. Even on the Ark, most of the time it felt like I had to fight to survive.”

There’s a sad glint in her eyes when she says that. He really wants to know her, to know her life before him and the Eligius crew arrived to Earth.  But that would have to wait.

“Hey. When we get back to Earth, we’ll have time. For us.”

“Yeah?” she smiles. “I’d like that.”

They are still in each other’s arm when Monty approaches, clearing his throat. “Um, guys. We’re ready for you.”

He sighs dramatically. “I guess we have to wait 10 years.”

She smiles, a little sad. “I guess.”

They disentangle from each other and he already misses her touch, her warmth.  They walk side by side while they’re following Monty across the room. On the way, she stops to hug Murphy and Emori. Murphy exchanges looks with him, and nods slightly. He doesn’t know if it’s some sort of approval or threat, or maybe both, but he answers it with a nod of his own.

Raven walks back to him and takes his hand. He is surprised by the action, but he raises their joined hands and kisses hers.

“I, um, you two go here. I thought you would like to be close to each other,” Monty says signaling adjacent pods.

"Thanks, Monty,” Raven says, hugging him. She hugs Harper as well, who is waiting for them in their assigned pods. They both got lower pods, probably because they were struggling with their braces. Whoever was assigned on the top pods have already settled in and were sleeping.

He waits for her to say goodbye to her friends, not wanting to go to sleep before kissing her at least once more. She sees her talk to Bellamy, who just had just put Octavia to sleep.  Something she says makes him laugh and they hug. He is touched and thankful that she has this makeshift family that love her and make her laugh. He feels lucky that she’s opening some of her heart for him, even if it just a glimpse and a promise at the moment.

She walks towards their pods and sits on one, while she starts to take off her brace. He sits beside her, arms touching, and starts taking his own leg brace off. They work in silence for a few minutes. He sets aside both braces, between their pods. When he turns to look at her, she’s staring at him, a sad look on her face.

He doesn’t need to ask her what’s wrong, since he is feeling the same way. Even though he knows that being in cryo not doesn’t change much (he was in cryo for over one hundred years and he woke up like nothing happened), he still doesn’t want to leave her side.

She takes his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He’s moved by the tenderness of her touch, and his heart skips a beat. She’s looking at their joined hands, her thumb caressing softly his hand. With his free hand, he caresses her chin and slowly moves her face to meet her eyes.

There’s so much he wants to say. A dangerous four letter words creeping out of his lips, one that he’s never felt like saying before today. His logical brain says that it’s impossible that after just a couple of weeks such deep feelings have taken root in his heart. But she’s looking at him with such affection, that he feels he’s not alone in this.

He closes the distance between them and kisses her. Sweet and unhurried. A soft touch of his lips on hers. With reluctance he parts, but she throws her arms around him pulling him into a hug. And he lets himself sink into her for a little longer.

She’s the one that pulls away and smiles at him.

“See you in 10 years, Shaw” she says and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“See you in 10 years, Reyes.”

She stands up and walks towards the other pod, limping slightly.  She sits down facing him and smiles.

“You owe me a date,” she says matter-of-factly and gets settled in the pod. She says something to Monty before he sets her info in the screen. She turns to look at him and smiles while the pod closes.

He settles in his own pod and waits. He can still feels her lips on his and he wants her to be the last thing he thinks of before going to deep sleep.

Monty approaches and hesitates.

“So...you and Raven, uh?”

He just laughs. No use in denying it when close to 400 people probably saw them making out a couple of minutes ago.

“She’s been hurt more than anyone,” Monty adds. “She deserves to have someone that cares for her.”

“I do,” he answers. Because that the plain truth. He cares for Raven more than anything.

“Good. She deserves to be happy,” Monty says. And closes the hatch.

His last thoughts before deep sleep are of her. Of all the ways he could make Raven happy 10 years from now. That will be his mission: to make her happy for as long as she’ll have him. To make her laugh as often as he can. To love her the remaining days of his life.

He dreams of her for 125 years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that these two are in cryo sleep next to each other...the idiots. I wanted a lot more of them in the finale, but I'll take what they offer.  
> Hope you enjoyed the short story. I just had to let it out of my head. I'm working on a multi chapter fic since 5x04 but I was avoiding it with the far that they might have killed Zeke this season. Yay! They didn't!


End file.
